ravagesoftimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuan Fang
Yuan Fang is the nephew of Yuan Shao, a talented general in his army & one of The Eight Geniuses of Master Water Mirror. Character Development Yuan Fang, for the most part, is an extremely rational thinker. His ability to see the big picture is what stops him from killing his real father Yuan Shao the moment the truth is revealed. Although he does later stab Yuan Shao out of impulse, Yuan Fang has slowly began to accept the path his father has laid out for him. As the first Genius, he is confident of his military skills, proudly considering himself a worthy match for the title of Crouching Dragon; and as someone who has not won a battle in the most apparent manner, his success can be measured in other ways (see volume 3, 6). He is also a haughty army commander, belittling Master Sun's "Art of War" while riding into the battlefield without a care in the world. He can topple the best of the schemers and the toughest of warriors, but when the dust settles, his disregard for the bit players shall cost him all of his efforts. In the end, however, none of the wins or losses matter to him. Yuan Fang wanted to live a life of a recluse, if only to lay in a sea of Camilla (the namesake of his first love). Significance Yuan Fang is the first Genius to be recognized by Master Water Mirror and he is also the illegitimate son of Yuan Shao. He did not discover his illegitimacy until he was twenty and his "uncle" Yuan Shao had his lover, Xiao Cha, murdered so that Yuan Fang would be free to make a political marriage to the daughter of Sun Jian, Sun Shu. Yuan Shao also did this so that Fang's hate for him would fuel his ambition to succeed against Yuan Shao's other, legitimate, sons. During the chaos of the burning of Luoyang, Fang attempted to kill Sun Shu, thereby dissolving their engagement. Afterwards, he and his "uncle" try to assassinate Dong Zhuo. Yuan Fang is an advisor in Yuan Shao's army, which is at the head of the Guandong Alliance. At Hulao Pass he uses the low ranks of Liu Bei and his brothers to incite the other generals before their duel with Hua Xiong. When Hua Xiong is eventually defeated and Lü Bu rushes in to cover his escape, Yuan Fang and Yuan Shao leave to supervise the rear camp. This is only a ploy so that Lü Bu will crush the other Alliance armies, leaving Yuan Shao to take the fallen warlords' territory. This plan fails when Liu Bei and his brothers join the fight. Later, Yuan Fang uses various tactics to take over Jizhou from Han Fu and to attempt to ambush Gongsun Zan to take over Beiping. Again, he was thwarted by the intervention of Liu Bei. The Yuan clan's relationship with Liu Bei's faction continued to be rocky as the latter wavers between two powerful warlords both eyeing to end the reign of the Imperial Liu clan. But in the meantime Yuan Fang finally eliminated Gongsun Zan and gained a foothold in the northern territories. The Battle of Guandu was to be Yuan Fang's master scheme to usurp the leadership role of the Yuan clan. While the main players fought their enemies, Yuan Fang gutted his own clan from the inside. It was an all-or-nothing gamble, and unfortunately he did not account for all possible angles that could hurt him. Category:Characters Category:Male-characters Category:The Eight Geniuses Category:The Eight Eccentrics Category:Yuan Clan